Noone should be alone on Christmas
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Arthur doesn't like christmas. Will the visit of a certain frenchman change his mind? APH Hetalia FrUk France X England (HUMAN AU , BOY X BOY , FLUFF)


**_This was requested by Anaestories. She wanted a FrUk fanfiction and it's christmas so here you have it ^^_**  
 ** _WARNING: FLUFFY FLUFF WITH EXTRA FLUFFNESS :333 Enjoy :D_**

* * *

Christmas. The holiday that most people loved, the idiots would gather together, share a dinner, give presents to eachother and many other unimportant things that made Arthur almost sick of hearing about. That's right, he hated Christmas and he had a point. Why like a period when everyone around him is happy except from him? He was alone and miserable, didn't even bother to decorate his house..why would he? It's not like there was someone to see it after all...  
The blonde sighed and sat on his armchair next to the window. Man London was so beautiful these days...He sighed and picked up a cup of tea. Tea always makes things better. It was then when he heared a knock on the door. H put the cup on the table and got up. Who could it be? He walked to the door and reached for the handle, when he opened it his eyes met the last one he'd expect to see..

"Salut Arthur, merry Christmas~"  
That was no other than Francis Bonnefoy, a frenchman who had moved to England about a year ago and was working at the same company as Arthur. He was a tall man with golden hair and the most beautiful eyes followed by a warm smile. He was a total happy go lucky cheesy idiot and Arthur definitely didn't have a crush on him...

"Whatever frog" The shorter blonde replied. "Let me guess, you came here to make fun of me? Thank you but no thank you, now beat it" He attempted to close the door but was stopped by the other.

"Now now Artie that's not a way to treat a visitor on Christmas is it?" Before the briton could reply, Francis made his way into his house. "No decorations?! Well don't worry I'll help you" The man smiled and made himself at home. "What are you- hey, you can't just enter someone's house and-"  
"Let me guess, everything's in the attic right? I'll go get them"  
"Hey! I'm bloody talking to you!" The man sighed and sat on the sofa waiting for the other to come back down. What an idiot. But...he was secretly greatful he was there. Soon Francis come down with a big box in his one arm and a christmas tree in the other. Man he was stronger than he seemed...

"Alright, let's start, oui?" *He smiled and started setting the tree*  
"I didn't ask you to do that you git. Why are you doing it? And why are you even here in the first place?!" The taller man smiled and turned to him. "Because..." He leaned closer to his face making the shorter man slightly blush. "Noone should be alone on Christmas" He said and turned back to the tree. "Alright, let's start" He opened the box and got out some christmas balls handing one to Arthur.  
"But-"  
"But nothing. You start decorating the tree" He said and stood up walking to the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To make cookies of course. Knowing how you cook I'm guessing you didn't make any."  
"Hey, my cooking is perf-...nevermind" He sighed and turned to the tree.

About an hour later Francis returned with a big plate of cookies and two cups of hot cocoa. He smiled warmly and gently placed them on the table.  
"Ah I see you took good care of it, it looks wonderful" The man smiled "But something's missing...oh I know! The presents"  
"Well.." Arthur looked down "I actually didn't-"  
"Don't worry I took care of it" He smiled once more and opened a shopping bag he had when he got here and took out two...no three beautifully wrapped up boxes and placed them under the tree. Arthur's eyes widened. Noone had ever done this for him before...nothing like all of these.  
"F-for me?"  
"But of course. Now the tree is perfect...hm...but I'm afraid you forgot something"  
"What now?"  
"The star on the top of course" Arthur looked away too embarassed to admit he wasn't tall enough to put the star there something that Francis was aware of. He took the star and handed it to him.  
"But Francis I, WHAA-" Before he could finish, the other had lifted him up making his face turn crimson and his heart skip a beat.  
"What are you waiting for Arthur?" Said the other. The englishman nodded placing the star on top of it. The blue eyed blonde grinned and pulled the other down now holding him bridal style and gently placing him on the sofa near the fireplace. He took a seat next to him and offered him the hot cocoa. Arthur slightly smiled. "T-thank you...for everything.." He smiled down at the cup, he was so happy he was almost about to cry. "But...I didn't get you anything for christmas.."  
The other man smiled softly "There is something you can do for me though..." Arthur turned to face him. Before he could ask him what he felt a pair of warm soft lips against his. His eyes widened and his whole face turned red. Heart beating so fast he thought it would get out of his chest. Even though the kiss lasted a few seconds it felt like an eternity.

"Oh what a lovely Christmas gift mon cher~" Said the frenchman with the most charming smile Arthur had seen so far. He then pulled the briton into the most warm and comfy hug he had ever felt making him close his eyes and nuzzle happily. "Merry Christmas frog" Since then, Christmas was Arthur's favourite holiday


End file.
